


Home Sweet Home

by mikeyspankme



Series: Internet Boyfriends [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Sleepy Cuddles, luke wears michael's shirt, michael and luke are so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:24:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikeyspankme/pseuds/mikeyspankme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael takes Luke home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Sweet Home

“Hey, Mikey,” Luke looked at his boyfriend. The two were in Michael’s car, on their way back to his place from the airport. The red haired boy looked over at him, a grin plastered across his face. 

“Yeah, Lukey?” 

“How much farther is your place?” 

“Mmm, ‘bout ten more minutes or so. Why?”

“‘M kinda tired. And I really want to take a shower.” Luke tried to give Michael a suggestive look as he said he wanted to take a shower, but he ruined it with a loud yawn at the end. Michael laughed at him, which earned him a sleepy glare (Michael thought it looked pretty damn adorable, but he wasn’t gonna say anything) and a light hit on the arm. “Don’t be a meanie pants, Clifford.” 

“Meanie pants? That’s the best insult you could come up with? Wow, Luke. That’s lame.” Michael joked, winking at his boyfriend. The blond just flipped him off and mumbled something that sounded like ‘why do I even love you’, but Michael couldn’t be sure on that. Michael watched out of the corner of his eye as Luke hugged his knees to his chest and rested his head on the headrest. He felt Luke’s eyes on him, watching him intensely. 

Luke watched Michael, his heart swelling in adoration. It was such an odd thing, to be able to look at his boyfriend in real life. He looked slightly different in person, more perfect than he ever had on a screen, if that was even possible. It all felt so surreal to the blond, he had to keep reminding himself that this was real and it was actually happening and Michael was within arms reach of him. 

The rest of the ride from the airport consisted of Luke watching Michael as he sang along to the All Time Low CD in the player. Luke would have joined him, but Michael sounded so good and happy that Luke didn’t want to interrupt that with his awful screeching. Also, Luke was a bit too tired to remember all the lyrics and he didn’t want to embarrass himself by singing them incorrectly. When they got to Michael’s place, Michael got out and quickly jogged over to the passenger side, opening up the door. 

“Oh, wow, how chivalrous of you, Michael. Such a gentleman.” Luke smiled at the other boy as he pulled him out of the car. Michael kissed him on the cheek in reply before moving around him to the boot of the car. He opened it and pulled Luke’s bags out of it before slinging them over his shoulder. “Babe, I can get my own bags, you know.” 

“Yeah, I know. But the gorgeous, strong, lovely boyfriend of yours is supposed to get them for you. It’s, like, in the boyfriend rule book.” 

“I have a gorgeous, strong, lovely boyfriend? Where is he because I would definitely like to meet him.” Luke smirked tiredly at Michael, who faked offense at this. 

“Wow, shut up, Luke.” Michael rolled his eyes playfully before leading Luke inside to his flat. Luke looked around the hallway that separated Michael’s unit from all the others in the building as Michael fumbled for his key. It was a fairly small building, with three floors and what looked to be two units per floor. Luke immediately liked it. 

As Michael twisted the key in the lock, a thought popped into Luke’s mind, “Is Calum home?” 

“Calum? Oh, um, no. He’s visiting his parents right now.” Michael blushed slightly as he thought of the reason Calum had left. It’s not like Michael had even asked him to do so, Calum had just said ‘I’ll let you two, um, connect’ and winked at his friend. Which, obviously, meant that Calum was insinuating they were going to have sex. But Michael wasn’t really about the sex. He really just wanted to hold Luke close to him, to feel the blond’s heart beat against his chest. That was the one thing he’d craved the most over the years of being together but not actually being together. 

“Mmm, so it’s just you and me?” Luke asked as Michael ushered him through the door and into the flat. Michael wanted to joke and say that no, his other boyfriend was coming over, too. However, the redhead refrained from doing so. Luke seemed to be awfully tired and Michael just didn’t think it was the right time for that, anyway. 

“Yeah, babe. So, um, if you want to go ahead and get a shower it’s straight down the hallway. Towels are under the sink. I’ll take your stuff into my room.” Michael pointed down the hall. He saw Luke nod briefly before the blond made his way towards the bathroom. Watching Luke was honestly his favorite thing to do at the moment. The way the blond subconsciously (or maybe consciously, Michael wasn’t really sure) swayed his hips was kind of hot. 

Shaking his thoughts of Luke’s cute bum out of his head, Michael lugged Luke’s bags to his room. He gently placed his two bags on his bed. Sitting down on the end of the freshly made bed (he’d wanted to impress Luke with his ‘domestic skills’), Michael pulled out his phone and called Calum. 

“Don’t tell me you’re butt-dialing me while you’re doing the butt sex.” Michael gasped at the first words that came out of Calum’s mouth when he answered the phone. 

“Oh my God, Calum. You seriously did not just say that.” Michael threw his head back in a loud laugh, “You are so nasty.” 

“Yeah, whatever. So tell me, how is Luke? Everything you expected?” 

“Cal, Luke is so amazing. He’s a hundred times better in person. I don’t really know how to describe how awesome it is to finally be able to see him, to touch him-”

“Woa, Mike, TMI.” Calum laughed, causing Michael to blush a tint of red. Calum continued on, though, “Just kidding. So did you tell him?”

“Did I tell him what?” 

“That you’re in love with him, you idiot.”

“Fuck off, you spoiled jar of mayonnaise. And of course I did, it was like the first thing I said to him.”

“Mate, that’s great! Wait, why are you talking to me right now if Luke the London boy is there? Shouldn’t you be like, entertaining your boyfriend or something?” 

“Luke’s in the shower right now.” Right as Michael said that, he heard the water stop running. “Ha, just kidding he’s getting out now. I’ll call you later, Cal. Love ya.” 

Calum returned his goodbye before Michael hung up on him. He heard Luke walking down the hall moments later and tried to prepare himself for the sight of Luke wrapped only in a towel. Sure, he’d seen Luke before on screen but this was different. So freaking different and Michael was kind of petrified. 

When Luke walked into the room, he smiled at his boyfriend, “Can I wear one of your shirts, babe?”

Michael grinned back at the younger boy, whose hair stuck to his forehead and chest glistened with small droplets of water. Michael got up out of his bed, “Yea, babe. What shirt do you want?”

Luke blushed softly, “You know that one Metallica shirt you wore when I asked you out? Do you still have that one?” 

Michael walked over to his dresser and pulled a shirt out, holding it out to him, “Here you go, Luke.This is the one, right?”

Luke took the shirt and thanked Michael before slipping it over his bare chest. The blond walked over to his bag and rummaged through it for a moment before pulling out a pair of boxers and slipping them on underneath the towel he’d so sloppily tied around his waist. Michael watched as he did so, completely enamored with the younger blond. 

“Nap with me?” Luke turned to face the Australian boy, a puppy dog look on his adorable, chiseled face. And Michael was so weak for this boy, it didn’t even matter that it was 3pm. He’d take a nap with Luke no matter what the time was. Nothing mattered to him except being next to the literal love of his life. 

“Only if I can be big spoon.” Michael teased. Luke rolled his eyes at the read head and moved his bags off the bed. Luke looked longingly towards Michael as he instructed the redhead to take off his pants. “Woah, what? Take off my pants? Lukey, do you just want in my pants? Is that why you're here?”

“Shut the hell up and come cuddle me.” Luke practically demanded his boyfriend as he climbed into Michael’s bed. Michael did as Luke said, tugging off his ripped black skinny jeans and climbing into bed next to him. Luke smirked at his older boyfriend before pressing his lips against Michael's. Michael kissed back softly, his hand moving up to cup Luke's stubbly cheeks. Luke pulled away after a few moments, "Mmm, love you Michael."

"Love you more, Lukey." Michael wrapped his arms around Luke and pulled the blond against his chest. Luke immediately relaxed into Michael's grasp and closed his eyes. Within mere minutes, Luke was out like a light. It surprised Michael just how quickly the boy had fallen asleep. 

While Luke slept, Michael held him close and listened to the rise and fall of his breath. It was slow and steady and oh so fucking real that Michael almost wept. Luke was real and right next to him. They were together at last. And they both loved each other unconditionally and everything was going to be okay, no matter what would happen in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah this is a continuation of "Coming Home." Sorry this took so long, I was sick this weekend but I hope you guys liked it? Please comment and tell me if you did enjoy it!


End file.
